Después de las elecciones
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Miguel tiene resaca, pero no es como si fuera la primera vez o la peor. Como estaban las cosas, lo que necesitaba con urgencia, más que una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, era un buen psiquiatra. / OneShot sobre las elecciones en Perú.


Hola~ Esta es la primera vez que publico en este fandom yeah! Espero que les guste y pues... eso!

**Discleimer: **Latin Hetalia no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de la comunidad de Live journal latinoamerica =) Este fic esta escrito sin animo de ofender a nadie, asi que no se lo tomen personal. Solo es un intento raro y malo de humor ^^

**Advertencia:** Matices politicos, humor de dudosa procedencia e insinuación sexual e incestuosa (solo de pensamiento)

**Dedicado:** A Jeanne S, ya que ella fue la de la idea inicial sobre dramatizar y reirnos de estas elecciones xDLas cuales ya acabaron (gracias a Dios) y me causaron más de un dolor de cabeza, al igual que a Migue.

**Aclaración: **Esta historia esta ligada al OS de Jeanne "Elecciones" , pero no es necesario haberlo leido para entenderlo. Pero de todas maneras haganlo, se los recomiendo xD

* * *

><p>Después de las elecciones...<p>

.

.

.

La punzada de dolor en la cabeza, tan fuerte como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo ahí, fue lo primero de lo que estuvo plenamente consciente esa mañana. Abrió los parpados con pesadez, dándose cuenta de la hora -doce del mediodía- al dirigir sus ojos de color pardo al reloj de mesa que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

No tenía una resaca tan fuerte como esa desde…, bueno la verdad que solo había sido la semana pasada la última vez. Aunque claro, esa no se compararía nunca a la de hace un poco más de un mes.

Esa vez no había despertado tranquilamente en su cama, sino que en el sofá de la casa de Pancho, y de forma intempestiva por María Miranda, quien no había encontrado mejor forma de levantarlo que tirándole uno de los almohadones de la sala, para luego seguir su camino a la cocina por comida. Casi le da un paro al darse cuenta que solo llevaba puesto los pantalones y calcetines, había mirado alrededor buscando respuestas a su aspecto, pero solo consiguió ver a Francisco y Julio en las mismas; además de darse cuenta que la camisa que llevaba puesta Venezuela era la suya y que Coco seguía medio dormida, medio vestida sobre él. Primer pensamiento: "Se había montado una orgia con sus hermanos", felizmente antes de que pudiera tirarse del balcón -acción que más que terminar con su vida, solo mancharía de sangre la pulcra entrada de la mayor-, la reina de belleza había aclarado las cosas.

"–_Anda quitando cualquier pensamiento raro de tu cabeza, Miguel Alejandro. Solo fue un juego. Y Julio, deja de sonrojarte cada vez que miras, que ya sé que soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Y tú Catalina, ya levantate."_

Su alivio al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido infinito y la lección había sido aprendida: jamás volver a aceptar una invitación para jugar strep póker con esos 4, no cuando las consecuencias eran más que los beneficios. Lo raro es que tenía la ligera impresión de haber llamado a Manuel, a consecuencia de una apuesta con su hermano menor, y que este se le hubiera insinuado… El alcohol producía grandes alucinaciones, en efecto.

Se levanto de la cama, a pesar de todo el cuerpo le dolía, para poder buscar aspirinas. Si no mal recordaba tenía una reunión con su jefe a las 2 de la tarde en palacio. Se dio una ducha y estaba cambiándose cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar. Simplemente lo ignoro, pues sabía perfectamente a que se debía la llamada.

Termino de cambiarse y tomo su teléfono móvil, apagándolo en el proceso, para luego salir de la habitación.

–Buenas tardes, señor Miguel. ¿Desea que le sirva el desayuno o esperara al almuerzo? –le pregunto su ama de llaves.

–No te preocupes, Rosario. Estoy de salida –ya después se preocuparía por llenar su estomago.

Bajo por el ascensor del edificio, para tomar su carro y dirigirse al encuentro de su presidente. El dolor de cabeza no disminuía, pero estaba seguro que este ya no era por la tomadera que se mando el día anterior. Esta era a causa de su gente, el mismo dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese momento la mayoría de peruanos. En definitiva, la peor aun no acababa, solo había comenzado.

"…_los resultados aun no son oficiales, pero todo sugiere que el candidato del partido Gana Perú será el próximo…"_

Apago el radio, no estaba de humor para escuchar las noticias.

En definitiva, la época de elecciones era su parte menos favorita de la historia, además que le producía ciertos episodios de amnesias, las cuales explicaban la razón por la cual Alfred le había mandado un correo con: "Las 51 razones por las que lamentablemente tengo que rechazar tu pedido de ser mi estado 51, por Alfred F. Jones". ¿En qué momento había hecho tal ofrecimiento? Y ni que hablar sobre las disculpas de Kiku sobre no poder aceptar lo del shogunato en el país.

Cada vez tenía más claro que debía ir a un psiquiatra (y lo más pronto posible), lo cual haría si no tuviera tanto trabajo que hacer. Con el problema de la especulación, los precios estában subiendo cada vez más, y los problemas en Puno, a pesar de haberse calmado un poco, no eran tema para reírse.

Estaciono el carro y estaba bajando de este, cuando su jefe le bloqueo el paso de improvisto.

–Que hay… –ni siquiera termino de saludar a Alan García, su actual y por muy poco tiempo restante superior, cuando empezó con su sermón sobre la irresponsabilidad y demás. Mentiría si dijera que no se lo esperaba, pues haberse desaparecido el día anterior -día de las elecciones presidenciales en segunda vuelta en su país- no había sido lo más sensata del mundo.

El dolor de cabeza, el cual en ningún momento había menguado, se intensificó.

El resto del día sería asqueroso…

Y de paso los próximos 5 años.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado y pues... gracias por leer n.n<p>

_Cada vez que pones "atras" y no dejas comentario un hipopotamo volador muere. _

_No permitas su extinción, comenta!_


End file.
